


Morning

by PontiusHermes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bittersweet, Carrie Fisher Tribute, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, In Memory of Carrie Fisher, Leia Dies, Love, Post-Movie(s), Reunions, Sweet, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Leia wakes to life eternal... and a certain someone.Carrie Fisher Tribute.





	

She woke, and he was holding her hand, waiting. And he did not tease her, or speak at all, just kept holding her hand, unable, or not ready, to say anything (for a change). The room was faded, distant, full of far-away beeping, and ghostly, half-there people moving soberly around her bed, but she knew _he_ was the only one who was _there_ , who could see she was now awake. She looked over and smiled at him. He wore a strange expression, half a smile, but somehow very sad. His smile flickered a little brighter as she met his eyes, and then morphed into a familiar casually-mocking-yet-affectionate smirk. His voice was that same drawl she had simultaneously wanted and not wanted to hear for the last year or so.

'Good morning, Highness.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
